Quando Bruce decidiu voltar
by Beta-riper.a.beta.ripadora
Summary: O que aconteceu antes da minha outra história "Um dia na vida de Tony Stark" Dessa vez, é mais pela visão de Bruce, e como tudo aconteceu. Mais comprida, mais romântica... Mas não deixa de ter sexo. :P
1. Chapter 1

Nota da autora: Novamente me veio essa ideia quando estava fora de casa; Dando uma continuidade à história anterior, mas já avisando, esta parte mostra como Tony e Bruce chegaram à relação que foi mostrada.

Casal: Tony Stark e Bruce Banner

Classificação: 18 + (a partir do Segundo capítulo tem S-E-X-O)

Pós filme Os Vingadores

oOo Desentendimentos oOo

Bruce pensou em voltar a ser médico, escondido onde ninguém soubesse de seus poderes, mas no meio do caminho, decidiu voltar. Tony havia lhe proposto dentro do carro, enquanto lhe dava carona, que adoraria tê-lo como companheiro dentro de algum projeto nas indústrias Stark. Talvez fosse melhor continuar com aquele amigo do que novamente se isolar do mundo. Tony parecia se importar com ele, e provavelmente, não teriam problemas em trabalhar juntos. Apesar de Tony Stark ser de difícil convivência, Bruce conseguia se sentir até mesmo mais calmo perto dele. E claro, não seria difícil de concordar com Tony, vez que outra.

Mal o dia começara, e Bruce já estava sendo recebido nos destroços do arranha-céu que Stark havia construído em sua própria homenagem, o qual Loki usara para seus planos de dominação global.

_ Bruce, que bom que está aqui, por favor, diga para a Pepper não se preocupar comigo?_atacou-o Tony, segurando-o pelos ombros, convidativo, e apontando para uma Pepper Potts não muito satisfeita com alguma coisa a qual Bruce estava de fora.

_ Eu não quero me intrometer..._começou Bruce, mas foi interrompido pelo sorriso de Pepper.

_Pode deixar, doutor Banner. Já terminei com o Tony.

Ela deixou a sala, mas não sem antes dar um olhar de fúria para Tony.

_Essa mulher..._Tony falou, então arregalou os olhos e fez o som de uma explosão, gesticulando como se sua cabeça fosse uma bomba e tivesse chegado o instante de explodir.

_Cheguei em má hora...?

_Não, não, sempre nos desentendemos assim, nada que eu não possa contornar._Tony sentou-se, de pernas cruzadas, e ofereceu um drink para Bruce, que recusou educadamente._Mas, Bruce, pensei que ia embora, o que o traz aqui? Pensou na minha oferta de trabalho?

_Para ser sincero, pensei sim, foi o que me fez voltar, Tony._Bruce sentou-se de frente ao outro._Como poderei ajudá-lo?

_Pensei em montar um laboratório aqui e misturar nossas duas áreas. Quem sabe não sai algo que preste?_ele falou, com seu jeito largado de sempre.

_Bem Tony, se for isso mesmo, vai ser um prazer trabalhar com você._Bruce levantou-se.

_Onde vai ficar?_Tony perguntou rápido.

_Bem, eu acho algum lugar...

_Ótimo, ficará na minha casa!_resolveu Tony.

_Mas, Tony... Eu não acho que deva aceitar...

_Bobagem! Será melhor assim!_Tony falou após, em tom de confissão._Talvez a Pepper esqueça de pegar no meu pé, com a sua presença.

Bruce sorriu. Não imaginava como poderia ajudar em uma situação como aquela, mas faria o possível para ser mediador, caso ambos começassem a discutir em sua frente.

_Ah, Tony, mais uma coisa...

_Diga.

_Tem quarto de hóspedes na sua casa, por acaso?

Tony riu-se, e em seguida, levou Bruce à sua casa, para conhecer o lugar.

oOo

Ao chegarem na casa de Tony, encontraram Pepper também por lá, obviamente tentando escapar de ser incomodada.

_Está fazendo de propósito?_ela perguntou baixo, puxando Tony pelas roupas para falar com ele de perto, sem Bruce ouvir. Mas ele ouvia, mesmo assim.

_Fazendo o que de propósito?

_Tony..._ela mexeu a cabeça para os lados, como quem procura uma saída para uma pergunta tão estressante como aquela.

_Pensei que tínhamos nos entendido, Pepper, porque você está assim agora?

_Porque sei bem como você é, e sei que não se preocupa com você, e eu me preocupo, então, Tony, você deve aceitar isso, e se cuidar melhor.

_Ainda está discutindo sobre aquilo?_Tony levantou os braços e se espreguiçou.

_Não é apenas "aquilo". Você sempre tenta se matar, Tony, e a última vez... E se não desse certo, você partiria assim? E me deixaria aqui, desse jeito?

_Tentei te ligar, mas você não atendeu..._argumentou ele.

_Me ligar não seria o bastante..._reclamou ela.

_Eu sou um super-herói, você precisa entender!_Tony levantou a voz e apontou para Bruce._Ele entende! Não é, Bruce?

_Eu..._Bruce gaguejou.

_Esquece._Pepper pegou novamente sua papelada e se retirou.

_Pensei que ia me ajudar!_Tony falou, parecendo brabo.

_Se eu te amasse, também me preocuparia com você._Bruce declarou, e por um segundo, ambos ficaram calados, cada um em seus pensamentos, e num silêncio um tanto constrangedor. Até que Tony pigarreou, e apontou para os lados, demorando para articular o que queria dizer.

_Vamos para o quarto... Conhecer a casa!

Bruce concordou com a cabeça, e deixou aquele momento de lado.

oOo

[Pensamentos de Bruce]

Talvez eu não devesse ter vindo para cá, afinal, tudo veio dando errado desde o começo. Ver a Pepper naquela situação com Stark... Já devia ter imaginado que não seria boa ideia aceitar ficar. Não sei o que me deu para dizer o que acabei de dizer, e nem imagino o que Tony tenha pensado de mim. Bem, não há o que pensar. Fui sincero, apenas isso. Disse que SE eu o amasse, não deixaria de me preocupar com seu bem estar. Apesar de entender suas loucuras de salvar o mundo... Porque penso nisso? Não é da minha conta, afinal. Não vai acontecer de novo. Não me intrometerei, e nem direi o que me vier à cabeça. Afinal, Stark é meu amigo, só isso. E o que mais eu quero? Do jeito que estou pensando, até parece que pretendo algo...

[/Pensamentos de Bruce]

_Está bom para você?_perguntou-me Tony.

_Está ótimo, qualquer lugar é bom..._olhei em volta, e acrescentei._Mesmo isso não sendo qualquer lugar, e sim um palacete.

Tony riu-se e se jogou na cama de braços abertos.

_Acho que você vai gostar, é aqui que eu..._ele interrompeu e levantou-se, dando-me um olhar de safado._É para onde eu trazia as garotas, antes de decidir ficar só com a Pepper._ele bateu com a mão no colchão._Mas venha ver se é bom pra você!

Meio a contragosto, me sentei calmamente na cama.

_Confortável sim, Tony. ... As garotas tinham sorte!_nem sei por que acrescentei aquilo, afinal, não queria continuar com aquela conversa. Me deixava um pouco constrangido.

_É, sorte de ter a mim._disse ele, se mostrando o legítimo Tony Stark mulherengo que era. _Bem que a Pepper podia ser como elas, mas não, ela tem cérebro. Acredite, meu amigo, jamais escolha as inteligentes, elas vencem as brigas e te irritam demais._ele me aconselhou.

_Tony..._eu ri_ Eu nem me envolvo, é muito difícil para mim, você sabe. Mas vou me lembrar disso, caso me apaixone por alguém inteligente.

_Diz isso por causa do Hulk?_me questionou.

_Sim, acho que não daria certo...

_O que, exatamente?

_Acho que isso é um assunto privado._declarei.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, e em seguida se levantou.

_Certo então, quando quiser compartilhar algo comigo, estarei na cozinha.

Me deixou ali, imaginando se eu devia me abrir. Só pensar em meu outro lado já me dava tremores, mas eu sabia que tinha tudo sob controle. Pelo menos enquanto meus sentimentos não atrapalhassem minha concentração.

Levantei-me e fui até a cozinha. Decidi que, se precisava ficar ali com ele, melhor dizer toda a verdade.

_Tony, ainda quer saber porque não namoro ninguém?_cheguei perguntando, o encontrando com um pedaço de pão na boca, e uma expressão interessada._Ok..._suspirei, sentando-me em um banco alto perto de uma mesa de bar, cheia de drinks._Você já testou-me, me cutucando, para ver se eu me descontrolava e me transformava. Mas não depende de estímulos desse tipo... Tem mais a ver com a minha concentração. Se eu me apaixonar, e começar a ter sentimentos muito profundos, talvez eu não consiga deixar de liberar o outro cara... Entende agora?

Tony colocou o pão de lado, limpou a boca com as costas da mão e se aproximou de mim, o bastante para me encarar e falar baixo, sabendo que eu ouviria.

_Mas talvez você precise disso mesmo para aprender a controlá-lo, Bruce.

Senti um certo aperto no peito, e respirei mais forte.

_Seria muito perigoso para uma mulher, eu poderia... Feri-la...

_Precisa de alguém que não se machuque facilmente._ele disse simplesmente, pegando seu lanche e se afastando, me deixando a pensar. A quem ele se referia?

_Quem?_eu me ouvi perguntando. Mas a resposta foi apenas um meio-sorriso.

_Vou tirar uma soneca, não durmo desde a última vez em que desmaiei._falou Tony, se retirando para o quarto. O segui, sem saber direito por que.

_Não conseguiu dormir desde que chegou?_puxei assunto, e só então ele notou que eu o seguia. Parou, me olhando de frente.

_Problemas com a Pepper... Ah, antes disso, nos demos muito bem, claro, depois que ela começou com a história da preocupação._ e como se esperasse que eu repetisse aquilo que disse anteriormente, acrescentou._Quem me ama não pode se preocupar. Eu já sou um moribundo de qualquer forma, uma hora vou morrer, precisam aceitar isso. Tecnologia é passível de falhas.

_Mas você é um gênio, Tony. Duvido muito que morra, sem ser tentando com muito afinco.

Ele sorriu e pôs a mão no meu ombro.

_Como todos nós, só fiz a minha parte. Era arriscado para todos, mas..._ele deu de ombros, e me deu uns tapinhas amigáveis._É assim que tem que ser, ninguém disse que ser super herói é fácil.

_Me considera um super herói?_perguntei, erguendo a sobrancelha.

_Claro, salvou minha vida!_ele rumou para o quarto novamente, e de alguma forma, eu sabia que devia segui-lo para continuarmos a conversa. Ele deitou-se na cama, com espaço suficiente para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado, e foi o que fiz.

_Acho que de alguma maneira, o outro cara gostou de você, tanto quanto eu..._disse, pensativo. Percebi Tony me olhar, algo como espanto passou rapidamente por sua face, dando lugar à um sorriso.

_Ora, deve gostar muito de mim, para até ele sentir isso!

Por ironia do destino, senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha, enquanto Tony ria disfarçadamente, vendo minha exposição.

_Acho que também vou dormir._eu disse, levantando. Senti meu braço sendo puxado e caí pra trás, bem em cima do estômago de Tony, que deu um resmungo, reclamando.

_Era pra deitar aqui, não necessariamente em cima de mim!

_Porque eu me deitaria aqui, pelo amor de Deus?_eu disse, saindo de cima dele, mas rolando para o lado, silenciosamente aceitando seu convite.

_Só durma, sim?_ele disse, e alguma coisa nele, me disse que estava realmente chateado, talvez por causa de Pepper. Com certeza não havia sido nada que eu fiz, e senti vontade de consolá-lo, mas não sabia como fazê-lo. Até porque, do jeito que Tony era, jamais iria admitir que estava chateado e necessitava de um ombro amigo.

oOo

Sem perceber, acabei adormecendo. Quando acordei, Tony já não estava ao meu lado. Olhei em direção ao relógio mais próximo, e parecia que sem querer eu havia trocado o dia pela noite.

_Culpa de Tony... Se eu estivesse só, dormiria direito..._reclamei sozinho.

_Dormiu porque quis._disse Tony, e só então percebi que ele ainda estava no quarto, mas sentado, bebendo, talvez pensando na vida.

_O que aconteceu enquanto eu dormi...?_perguntei, com um mal pressentimento.

_Pepper..._ele tomou mais um gole, talvez de whisky._Me deixou.

_Sinto muito, Tony...

_Estava na hora... Pensei que duraria menos._ele falou, fingindo pouco caso.

Me senti na obrigação de lhe consolar, mas não sabia como fazê-lo. Levantei-me, fui até ele, lhe tirei o copo da mão, e o olhei de cima. Ele parou e ficou também me encarando, nem eu e nem ele parecíamos saber o que o outro pensava em fazer em seu próximo movimento, mas algo me disse que ele ficaria quieto para o que quer que viesse.

Peguei a mão dele, para onde ele desviou o olhar momentaneamente, para depois me encarar de novo. Abri a boca para dizer algo, mas eu não sabia o que dizer, e nem ao menos o que fazer. Até que ele tomou a liberdade e me tirou daquele sufoco.

_Está tudo bem, Bruce. Verdade.

Mesmo sabendo que era mentira, sorri para ele, e ao ver seu sorriso de volta para mim, senti um pequeno arrepio na nuca.

_Que bom, Tony._respondi, puxando ele, para que se levantasse da cadeira.

_Melhor darmos uma relaxada._ele pensou um pouco._Vamos para a hidromassagem?

_Hidromassagem? Eu não tenho roupa para isso...

_Lhe empresto algo meu, venha._ele me puxou pela mão e me mostrou sua gaveta, cheia de sungas de todas as cores imagináveis. Eu não pude deixar de rir._Deixe de besteira, e pegue logo uma delas!_ele ordenou.

_Sim, senhor Stark!_busquei a mais sutil, o que era difícil no guarda-roupa de Stark, e me retirei para me vestir no banheiro.

oOo

Eu já sabia o caminho para a hidromassagem, pois estava bem exposta em uma varanda, ali mesmo no quarto de Tony. Assim que terminei de colocar a sunga, rumei para lá.

_Está bem quente a água, Tony?_perguntei, ao chegar.

Ele olhou-me de cima a baixo, e o peso daquele olhar sobre mim me fez querer voltar dali mesmo. Ele pigarreou e desviou o olhar.

_Claro, entre.

Não sei com que coragem, mas entrei na hidromassagem. Estava quente, e os jatos de água causavam uma sensação maravilhosa e relaxante.

_Serviu bem em você._eu o ouvi dizer.

_O que?_perguntei, para ter certeza.

_A sunga, é claro.

_Ah... Sim, parece que temos o mesmo tamanho._respondi, mas assim que terminei a frase, comecei a me rir, pela cara que Tony fez.

_Se isso fosse o ginásio, eu iria querer medir o "tamanho". Aposto que eu venceria._ele se gabou, e aí sim, caí na gargalhada.

_Acho que não, Tony! Afinal, pelo tamanho do seu edifício e das outras coisas que constrói, parece que está tentando compensar algo!_tentei irritá-lo.

Ele se aproximou de mim na banheira, apenas o jato d'água nos separava, e me disse seriamente: _ Apenas quem não experimentou é que diz uma coisa dessas.

Engoli em seco. Ele desviou o olhar, e colocou a mão em cima de um dos jatos, tapando o buraco. _Adoro fazer isso!_exclamou, e por um momento, todas as borboletas que estavam se mexendo em meu estômago se dissiparam, e eu pude apreciar Tony realmente feliz, desde que tínhamos saído do quarto.

_Faz tempo que não me divirto, Tony... _eu disse, tentando fazê-lo se animar mais ainda, funcionando.

_Porque não me disse antes? _ele se levantou._Vamos, temos milhares de lugares que eu adoraria te levar para curtir!

Acho que não faria mal, afinal de contas, curtir um pouco. Ainda precisariam construir o laboratório no qual eu e ele trabalharíamos, e mesmo que não fosse demorar muito, dava para se divertir bastante.

Nos próximos dias, Tony me chamou para sair, noite após noite. Começamos a trabalhar juntos nesse meio tempo, mas de alguma forma ele sempre conseguia me tirar da pesquisa, e me levar para algum lugar divertido.

Boliche, clubes, até em conferências que ele precisava dar eu estava presente. Não vi Pepper em nenhuma delas, por sinal, mas Tony parecia feliz. Uma semana depois já havia se tornado rotina sairmos juntos para comemorar, seja lá o que fosse. E pior, eu esperava sempre ansioso, para saber onde ele me levaria. Nunca íamos ao mesmo lugar, e Tony parecia ficar ainda mais satisfeito ao ver a minha cara de surpreso a cada minuto que pisávamos em um local novo.

Mas um dia ele pareceu-me diferente... Mais do que o normal.


	2. Chapter 2

AVISO: A seguir tem cena de S-E-X-O.

oOo Nota da autora: Um pouco da visão de Tony oOo

Como sempre, no horário em que Tony Stark deveria convidar Bruce Banner para saírem juntos, ele não apareceu. Tony estava ocupado demais, envolto em pensamento sobre aqueles últimos dias, e se perguntando quais eram as suas reais intenções. Tanto as dele próprio como as de Bruce.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira de couro, jogando-se para trás e olhando para o teto. Nunca ficara tão incerto quanto a algo, como naquele momento. Não sabia o que realmente sentia pelo amigo, que apareceu quando ele mais precisava de alguém. Desde sempre, pensou que só poderia contar com Pepper, que ela era a única pessoa em sua vida, mas seu amigo lhe mostrou um companheirismo sem tamanho desde que chegara à sua casa. Tony desconfiava de Bruce, testava-o sempre, levava-o a lugares com mulheres, puxava o assunto de namoro todo o tempo, e verificava as reações que causava em seu amigo. Mesmo assim ainda tinha dúvidas: Bruce estava apaixonado por ele?

E quanto ao próprio Tony? Com certeza não iria admitir antes do amigo, mas estava cercado de sentimentos contraditórios, só esperando uma confirmação de Bruce para tomarem um partido. Se fosse mesmo o que ele pensava... O que fazer?

"Não sei bem se mereço o Bruce" terminou pensando Tony. Mas como um gênio egocêntrico, dispersou aquele pensamento. Se alguém era digno de Bruce, definitivamente era ele. Um perfeito gênio com outro. Definitivamente, não haveria como dar errado. Onde Tony abusava, Bruce conseguia amenizar a situação. Desde que começaram a sair, ele percebera essa dinâmica.

Levantou-se e rumou para onde o amigo devia estar, decidido a ainda aquela noite, fazer algo a respeito de tudo aquilo. Afinal, já era hora de colocar as cartas na mesa. Antes de entrar sem bater, parou à porta, lembrando da primeira tarde em que Bruce chegara e dormira ao seu lado na cama.

oOo Cena cortada oOo

_Só durma, sim?_ disse Tony, amargurado. Pepper havia deixado-o com os nervos à flor da pele, e ele sabia que havia acabado descontando em Bruce. Mal passaram alguns minutos, e ele percebeu que o amigo realmente adormecera. Virou-se de frente para o outro, e mexeu várias vezes em seu rosto, fazendo caretas, para chegar à conclusão de que aquele homem devia ter o sono mais pesado do mundo.

[Tony pensamentos]

Porque diabos você dormiria aqui, não é? – me virei na cama e saí dela, indo pegar um pouco de whisky, para desanuviar as idéias. – Não entendo porque dormiu, mas pelo visto estava precisando disso. – dei de ombros. Voltei para a cama, tirei a blusa e deitei, com um braço atrás da cabeça. Olhei de meu copo para Bruce. – Vou me divertir um pouco com esse dorminhoco.

Derramei um pouco de bebida nele, para ter certeza que dormia. Me ri, vendo ele se lamber, fazer uma careta, e continuar dormindo.

_Eu queria estar com uma câmera! ... Jarvis, filme isso, sim?

_Filmando, senhor Stark._ouvi a voz de Jarvis confirmar, e a câmera de segurança – e feita para gravar momentos íntimos – foi acionada.

Derramei pouca bebida, na cara dele quase toda, me rindo cada vez mais ao imaginar ele acordando em uma cama desconhecida e achando que tinha bebido demais. Mas uma hora, parei mordendo os lábios, olhando pra ele. _Que desperdício de bebida...

Olhei para os lados, dei de ombros. Se ninguém estava ali, que mal tinha eu ser esquisito? Afinal, ele foi esquisito comigo agora a pouco, com aquela história de que "se me amasse". História complicada, mas nem quero saber disso agora.

Já me rindo, comecei a lamber o rosto dele, só para não desperdiçar a bebida. Quando fui interrompido pela Pepper, que havia entrado no quarto.

_Tony..._ela estava branca, feito um papel. Me afastei de Bruce e fui em direção à ela.

_O que foi?_ percebi que ela olhava para Bruce, e então notei o que estava tentando dizer com o olhar._ Ah, isso? Não, não é nada do que você está pensando!

_O que é então, porque estava lambendo o doutor Banner?_ela me perguntou, mas eu sabia que fosse a resposta que eu desse, ela não acreditaria.

_O cara está dormindo, e eu quis me divertir com a cara dele! _respondi sincero, mas ela pareceu ver em mim um mentiroso de primeira mão.

_Olha Tony, eu não me importo mais. Nem com você, nem com o que faz na sua vida privada, com nada! Ok? Divirtam-se._ela olhou mais uma vez para Bruce, mas estava paralisada.

_Pepper, escute, realmente não é o que você está pensando!_insisti.

_Pensei que você seria mais sincero comigo..._ela disse, vi lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos._Fiquei aqui, lhe dando uma chance de se explicar, mas se vai continuar com a mesma história... Melhor acabarmos de uma vez, Tony.

Fiquei sem palavras. Ao ver minha falta de reação, ela deixou o quarto.

[/Tony pensamentos]

Um bom tempo depois eu ainda estava olhando para Bruce, e naquele dia eu ainda não sabia o que pensava. Mas agora eu sei bem.

oOo Nota da autora: De volta com o Bruce oOo

Pensei que Tony viria mais cedo e sairíamos, mas ele se atrasou. Decidi continuar meus estudos, quando ouvi um som do outro lado da porta. Pouco depois, ele entrou sem bater, mas sorrindo.

_Não sairemos hoje, Tony?_já saí perguntando.

_Pensei em ficarmos em casa, e relaxar um pouco. _ele se espreguiçou._Larga isso daí, já fez demais por hoje!

_O senhor é quem manda._guardei tudo e saímos. Já dentro do carro, ele me pareceu estranho.

_Escuta... O que você quer fazer esta noite?_ele me perguntou.

_Não faz seu tipo perguntar uma coisa dessas. Ficou sem idéias?

_Claro que não! Apenas estou sendo gentil!

_Sei..._disse desconfiado. Mas dei de ombros._Qualquer coisa, Tony... Francamente, hoje estava cansado demais para sair mesmo...

_Podemos comer algo light e... Ficarmos na hidro... Ou descansarmos juntos...

Olhei para ele na dúvida de para que ele estava me convidando, mas ele manteve seu olhar na estrada.

_Acho que gostaria de entrar outra vez na hidromassagem.

_Não está com fome?_me perguntou.

_Prefiro não comer..._eu disse, inseguro. Porque preferia não comer? Fiquei na dúvida, e parece que deixei Tony com mais questões em mente do que eu. Vi que ele engoliu em seco e não discutimos mais aquilo. Chegamos em casa, digo, na casa dele, e eu fui prontamente me vestir, tomando cuidado para daquela vez pegar emprestado também um roupão, para evitar olhares sobre mim quando chegasse na banheira.

_Te espero lá. _disse Tony, saindo.

Me vesti com a sunga e o roupão, e verifiquei como ele estava na banheira antes de chegar. Tinha trazido uns drinks, mas nada de muito forte. Algum champagne. Imaginei que talvez tivesse algo especial para me dizer. Quem sabe algo relacionado às nossas experiências? É, deve ser isso, trabalho.

Ou não.

Parei e de repente senti todo o meu corpo arrepiado. Parecia que estava me dando conta de uma coisa tão óbvia que eu só não via porque estava perto demais. Todos aqueles passeios, aquela alegria por estar comigo, e aquela ocasião...

_Oi Tony._tirei o roupão devagar, agora calculando tudo o que iria fazer. Ele me assistiu tirá-lo, mas como pensei, não desgrudava seu olhar do meu.

_A água está ótima. Aceita?_ele me ofereceu a taça de champagne que tinha, ao que aceitei no ato.

_Obrigado._peguei da mão dele cuidadosamente, verificando se ele por um acaso não estava nervoso, tremendo. Ele pareceu notar o meu toque sutil, e sorriu.

_Entre, Bruce! Venha logo!_Tony parecia diferente no seu jeito de falar, embora disfarçando sem dúvida suas intenções.

Peguei a água quente com as duas mãos e molhei meu corpo, para verificar a temperatura. Não sabia bem o que estava tentando causar em Tony, mas pareceu dar certo. Ele desviou o olhar, e eu pude entrar sossegado.

Quando achei que nada podia acontecer de estranho naquela situação, ele chegou mais perto e ficou olhando pra mim.

_O que foi, Tony?

Ele molhou meu peito, eu senti que abri a boca e pisquei algumas vezes, meio embasbacado com a ação dele._Molhou-se antes de entrar para que?

_Ah... Verificando... A água.

_Você está vermelho._ele observou.

_A água está muito quente._me defendi.

Aquela não foi uma boa defesa. Ele virou meu rosto para o outro lado com a mão e assoprou meu pescoço. Eu não podia estar mais assustado, sem saber como agir diante de tudo aquilo. Terminei por agradecer.

_Disponha._ele sussurrou, eu não tive coragem de olhá-lo._Estive pensando, Bruce...

_No que exatamente, Tony?_meu coração estava extremamente acelerado.

_Acho que você não está aqui só pelo trabalho.

O encarei, assustado. O que ele estava tentando dizer com aquilo?

_Não?_perguntei.

_Não. E você bem sabe disso._ele confirmou. Senti minha garganta seca e tomei meu champagne de uma vez só, o que o fez oferecer-me o que tinha em mãos também.

_Aceito._peguei o dele também, e bebi tudo. Mesmo assim, aquela sensação não passava.

_Se sente melhor, para falar a respeito?

Respirei fundo e olhei para ele. O meio sorriso que ele me lançou em seguida me deixou sem dúvida alguma. Larguei a taça do lado da banheira e avancei lentamente sobre ele, ficando a poucos centímetros da sua boca, sem coragem de começar um beijo que eu estava louco de vontade de lhe dar fazia tempo.

Engoli mais uma vez em seco e fiquei apenas lhe observando, sentindo sua respiração contra a minha. Ele pareceu entender e tomou a frente, me abraçando e me beijando de uma maneira sexy e meio possessiva. Senti suas mãos em minhas costas e em seguida em meu abdômen. Recuei um pouco, mas ele me puxou de volta pela cintura, e me rendeu aos poucos com seu beijo ardente.

Senti muita vergonha por fazer tudo aquilo sem nada ser dito, e por ter bebido um bocado. Não queria que ele achasse que eu estava bêbado, e que era coisa do momento. O afastei como pude, só para ter a deliciosa surpresa de senti-lo descendo os beijos ao meu pescoço, e começar a me dar um chupão cheio de desejo.

_Tony..._eu falei com a voz rouca, em seguida, dei um gemido e comecei a sentir que a sunga estava muito apertada. Passei as mãos pelo corpo dele, até o meio de suas pernas, para sentir se também estava passando pelo mesmo que eu. Ele gemeu._Ah, Tony...

Enchi a mão com o seu pênis e comecei a estimulá-lo, ao que ouvia ele gemer e fervorosamente me chupar cada vez mais o pescoço. De repente, senti que desceu as mãos também até mim, e começamos a masturbar um ao outro. Ele largou de meu pescoço para se avançar em minha boca, falando meu nome baixo entre beijos e gemidos.

_Bruce, deixa eu te dominar..._ouvi ele dizer. Meu coração disparou mais, eu ofegava de desejo, mas sentia medo de me entregar para ele, ainda mais ali, ainda mais sem saber direito o que ambos pensávamos.

_Não, Tony..._eu disse, mordendo os lábios. Ele me calou com um beijo e me ergueu da banheira, abraçando minha cintura. Insistiu me puxando para fora dela, e jogou a nós dois na cama. Afastou-se de mim e tirou a própria sunga, se mostrando para mim. Encarou-me sério e tirou minha sunga também, dessa vez devagar.

Avançou sobre mim, me rendendo, segurando-me pelas mãos, como se me prendesse na cama. Me analisou um bocado, nossas ereções se encontraram e ambas pulsavam ferozmente.

_Bruce, você gosta de mim, não gosta?_ele me perguntou.

_Tony... É mais do que isso..._revelei, entrelacei meus dedos nos dele, e senti que tremia, um tanto de frio e um tanto de tesão.

_Então me deixe..._ele começou, mas foi minha vez de calá-lo com um beijo. Eu podia não querer me entregar para ele tão facilmente, mas ao vê-lo sem sunga, sem dúvida alguma tinha uma coisa que eu desejei fazer. Soltei minhas mãos da dele e girei a nós dois na cama, ficando por cima dele. Ele pareceu confuso de início, quando deixei sua boca para descer os beijos.

Agarrei seu pênis com uma mão e o meu próprio com a outra. Lambi de seus mamilos até seu umbigo, e então, não pude mais conter a vontade de experimentar Tony em minha boca. No começo ele gemeu de surpresa, pude notar, mas aos poucos que eu o masturbava e chupava, ele começou a delirar de prazer, chamando meu nome, cada vez mais alto.

Senti suas mãos segurarem minha cabeça e o deixei guiar minha boca em direção a seu membro, com velocidade. Sentir Tony foder minha boca, me fez gozar rapidamente, e assim que terminei de gozar, aproveitei as mãos livres para lhe massagear as bolas.

Ouvi-o gritar e logo, encheu minha boca com sua porra. Engasguei um pouco, e fiquei ainda mais surpreso quando ele me puxou para cima e me grudou um enorme beijo. Eu ainda ofegava precisando de ar, mas ele não desgrudava de mim. O abracei, tentando acalmá-lo, ele parecia em êxtase total ainda. Aos poucos ele se aquietou, mas não deixou de me beijar, às vezes o rosto, as vezes a boca. Dormimos entrelaçados, tentando descansar e associar o que havia acabado de acontecer.

oOo Fim do segundo capítulo, logo terá mais


	3. Chapter 3

oOo Capítulo voltado para Tony Stark ;) oOo

Tony não conseguia dormir, e alegrou-se ao ver que o amigo, bem, agora mais do que um amigo, Bruce, também estava acordado.

_Nossas mentes são geniais demais para tirar um bom sono, não é, Tony?

_Certamente. Mas você ainda dorme mais do que eu, o que significa...

_Não comece!_Bruce se riu e tentou se levantar, mas Tony o segurou.

_Onde vai?

_Tomar alguma coisa... Saudável, de preferência.

_O espero aqui._Tony o soltou.

_Quer um suco?_perguntou Bruce, por educação.

_Quer me matar? Me traga um drink. E ligue, e peça um lanche. Um X-Burguer. Com duplo queijo. E uma coca-cola. E...

_Desculpe, mas vai pedir todo o menu, monsieur?_perguntou Bruce, ao que levou uma almofadada.

_Vá logo, antes que eu arranje outro empregado!

Bruce não quis discutir, afinal, sabia que Tony estava brincando.

[Stark]

Vi Bruce sair, balançando a cabeça em reprovação ao que eu tinha dito. Coloquei as mãos atrás da cabeça, e saboreei aquele momento pós-meio-coito. Após inventar essa expressão e anotar em meu vocabulário mental, me concentrei em imaginar como fazer para Bruce ceder a mim. Com mulheres já não é fácil, mas ele não é uma mulher, e pior ainda, é meu amigo. De qualquer forma, não o deixaria em paz a partir daquele momento.

_Já pedi o xis, e todo o resto. Aqui está o seu drink, Tony._Bruce sentou-se ao meu lado na cama, e enquanto eu bebia o drink ele verificou o estado que tínhamos deixado o quarto._Alguém vai ter trabalho em secar isso... Não devíamos ter entrado na hidro antes de vir para cá.

_Está preocupado com a água?_eu disse, displicentemente._Pior são os 'fluidos'!

_Tony... _ele começou, mas o interrompi.

_Estou brincando. Vai ser um prazer limpar os fluidos que restaram._ele me olhou com cara de dúvida._O que você não entendeu?

_Até entendo Tony, mas as coisas não são tão simples assim...

_Ah, não? Pareceu-me bem simples, na hidromassagem.

Ele se levantou, agora com uma expressão um pouco mais séria.

_Não quero que pense que vai ter essa regalia sempre que tiver vontade, Tony.

Eu ri, deixando ele um pouco brabo, pelo que pude notar.

_Pois eu não posso dizer o mesmo!_aticei-o. Ele sorriu pra mim, mas revirou os olhos._Falo sério._acrescentei.

_Veremos...

Provavelmente, terei que criar um clima para conseguir conquistar esse homem direito.

_Pediu algo para você também?_perguntei.

_Não gosto desses fast-foods como você, Tony...

_Ah, certo, você é um cara verde que só come verduras! Opa, quero dizer, você come verduras, e o Hulk é que fica verde...

_Bem que eu queria que fosse só o fato de comer verduras... Assim, começaria a comer como você e o Hulk iria embora!

_Coma como eu, tente Bruce. Você come como eu, eu te como, veremos se o Hulk permanece nesse corpo que não lhe pertence...

Bruce me olhou com uma cara engraçada.

_É assim que você quer? "Me comer"?

_Te dominar, te comer, ficar por cima... Dá tudo na mesma, Bruce._dei de ombros, tentando irritá-lo, sem sucesso.

_Enquanto tiver essa mentalidade...

_Me acha infantil?_olhei para ele.

_Um pouquinho, sim...

_Assaltante de berço!

Bruce caiu na risada. Era gostoso vê-lo rir. Ainda mais pelado daquela maneira. Parece que ele notou que eu o olhava de corpo inteiro, porque procurou logo colocar uma roupa seca, só achando o roupão perto de nós.

_Sabia que precisei citar o seu nome para que enviassem um lanche até aqui?

_Aposto que se sentiram felizes servindo o Homem-de-Ferro._me gabei.

_Ou já sabem que se não trouxerem, acabarão sendo incomodados o resto da vida!_Bruce sentou-se ao meu lado, me encarando.

_Não incomodo tanto assim..._me fingi. Eu sabia que metade do mundo... Não, mais da metade, me odiava ou sentia alguma coisa ruim em relação à mim, mas eu não me importava. Enquanto tivessem pessoas como o Bruce, ou até mesmo a Pepper, que eu sei que não devia me odiar ainda, eu já estaria satisfeito.

Bruce tocou no meu peito, olhando para a luz que emanava dele.

_Incomoda, mas é isso que faz de você especial, Tony Stark._sorriu-me.

_Me chamando pelo nome inteiro depois do que acabamos de passar é meio esquisito, não acha?

_Pensei que nada fosse esquisito para você!

Segurei suas mãos e contornei seus braços, segurando-os por trás, em um abraço.

_Esquisito...? Realmente, essa palavra não está em meu vocabulário.

Senti a respiração dele contra a minha, ele não tentou fugir da posição em que o deixei. O observei, parecia frágil. Mas sabia que ele poderia se descontrolar. Tinha que ter certeza de que sentia algo forte o bastante por mim, para que, se viesse a se mostrar como Hulk, não me ferisse.

_Quer me dizer alguma coisa, Tony?_ele falou baixo, sua voz... Pela primeira vez na vida reparei que sua voz era extremamente sexy, e me arrepiava dos pés à cabeça.

_Só se você disser primeiro, amigo.

Eu vi seu rosto corar, e em seguida ele soltou-se, para me abraçar pelo pescoço. Me deu um beijo longo, demorado, mas forte o bastante para me fazer esquecer do mundo com Bruce em meus braços.

_O que quer ouvir?_ele me perguntou, e senti ele me fazer carinho no pescoço e orelha.

_Só o que já sei. Que me ama.

_Ok, eu te amo._ele se rendeu.

_Mas não desse jeito._o surpreendi._Quando eu não pedir, para eu saber que é verdade.

Ele mordeu os lábios, o que me deixou sinceramente com tesão por saber do que aquela boca era capaz de causar.

_Pode acreditar quando eu digo, Tony... Eu amo você.

_Acredito em você, Bruce.

_Tony... Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre essas coisas, mas eu gostaria de saber também... O que sente por mim, entende?

_Fora desejo incontrolável de possuí-lo cada vez que abre a boca e fala comigo dessa maneira meiga?

_Fora isso!

Desprendi-me de seu abraço, o pegando pelas mãos e beijando. Ele achou graça, e talvez seja mesmo, pois não sei como tratar um homem na cama. Beijei-lhe os pulsos devagar, e ele pareceu não se importar. Não desgrudei um segundo meu olhar do seu, ouvindo e sentindo seus suspiros, a cada beijo mais que eu lhe dava. Nos dedos, na palma da mão. Novamente nos dedos. Na ponta dos dedos. Um beijo molhado. Notei seu olhar de surpresa. Abri a boca como se fosse falar algo, mas juntei dois dedos dele e enfiei na boca de uma vez só. Ele deu um gemido de espanto, enquanto eu lhe suguei aqueles dedos devagar. Tirei-os da boca e os passei pelos lábios, enquanto sussurrava:

_Consegue entender, quando falo desse modo?

Bruce engasgou nas palavras, e então notei que ele estava excitado. Lhe grudei novamente um beijo na boca, só para fazê-lo deitar-se na cama. Ele pareceu tentar me impedir quando passei a mão por seu corpo descaradamente, mas quando alcancei seu pênis, seu pânico pareceu passar.

_Deixe-me devolver o que você acabou de me dar, Bruce.

_Tony..._ouvi ele sussurrar, mas não lhe dei tempo de resposta. Beijei-o fortemente e lhe mordi o corpo todo, até chegar ao meio de suas coxas. Minha única experiência com aquilo com certeza era saber do que EU gostava que as mulheres fizessem, então, segui a risca tudo que me deixava excitado. Talvez tenha agido como uma puta, mas não faz diferença afinal. Tudo que eu queria, era poder vê-lo gozar em mim, na minha boca, escorrendo pelo meu pescoço, passar seu gozo pelo meu corpo, lamber os beiços.

Lambi toda a extremidade de seu pênis, enquanto contava à ele tudo isso que vinha em minha cabeça. O vi cerrar os dentes e fechar os olhos, e sua ereção ficar cada vez maior com cada palavra que eu proferia. Esfreguei seu pênis em meu rosto, me deliciando ao toque diferente. Comecei a masturbá-lo, tendo a satisfação de ouvir seus gemidos enquanto mordia a própria boca.

Coloquei suas bolas de uma só vez em minha boca, sugando-as com prazer. Bruce se contorcia para trás, e comecei a ouvi-lo chamar meu nome. Parei com a língua na ponta de seu pênis, e ele me olhou, esbaforido, quase como se perguntasse 'porque parou?'.

_Fale comigo._ordenei, ele ficou mais vermelho do que eu imaginei que ele poderia ficar. O deixei pensando enquanto voltei ao serviço, o deixando atordoado com o pedido.

_Tony..._ele começou, mas talvez ele fosse muito tímido para aquilo. O masturbei com uma mão só e chupei um de meus dedos com a outra, antes de passá-lo de leve ao redor do ânus dele._Ah Tony, isso! _ouvi-o dizer.

_O que devo fazer?_perguntei para ele.

_Enfia, Tony... Só o dedo, só um...

Não me fiz de rogado neste momento. Firmemente o invadi com o dedo, e voltei a colocar seu pau em minha boca. Enquanto lhe pagava um boquete e o fodia com o dedo, podia ouvi-lo me dizer como queria minha língua em torno dele. Quando consegui acertá-lo em cheio, ele deu um gemido comprido, e começou a ir de encontro a minha mão e a minha boca.

_Tony, eu vou gozar!_eu o ouvi dizer, e de imediato tirei seu pênis da boca, e a mantive aberta.

Seu gozo escorreu mesmo pelos meus lábios, e embora eu tenha aparado um pouco, até mesmo suas bolas ficaram sujas. Lambi tudo, com paixão, sentindo real prazer em provar Bruce daquela forma. Notei que ele ainda estava cansado, quando o arrastei para mais perto de mim, e lhe grudei mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Se havia algo que eu descobrira que adorava, era Bruce com falta de ar. A voz dele falhando, seus olhos virando, sua expressão de total desejo.

Agora sim, achei que faria o pequeno gênio dormir. Arranquei a coberta abaixo de nós e o cobri junto à mim, vendo-o se encolher e aconchegar perto de meus braços.

_Um dedo já foi._eu falei, quebrando um silêncio cheio de respiração forte.

_Você é impossível, Tony... _ele piscou, e parecia realmente cansado.

_Quer dormir?

_Talvez um pouco... E o seu lanche?

_Bem, se já me odeiam, podem me odiar mais um pouco. Não vou sair daqui.

_Nesse caso...

Bruce virou-se de costas para mim, e não sei se foi inocentemente ou não, mas só de vê-lo de costas já me deu vontade de possuí-lo feito um animal.

_Nesse caso, vamos dar uma rapidinha?_perguntei, minhas idéias fervilhando a mil.

_Não, vamos dormir de conchinha._ele me respondeu, e apesar de ficar um pouco desapontado, o abracei e acolhi em meus braços.

_Tudo bem... Boa noite, Bruce.

_Você também vai dormir?

_Vou sim, quero estar acordado somente quando você estiver.

_Romântico... Para não perder nem um minuto comigo?

_Se eu disser que é isso mesmo, você reconsidera a rapidinha?

Bruce se riu, mas não me deu resposta. Ambos sabíamos as respostas de nossas perguntas. Eu não teria a rapidinha, e sim, eu amava aquele homem e não queria perder um minuto sem ele.

oOo Ohoww, eu gostei, em breve tem mais!


	4. Chapter 4

oOo A visita de Pepper oOo

- Esse é o nome do capítulo 4. Pretendo que seja pequeno, mas decisivo na relação entre Tony e Bruce. Sem visão de ninguém por enquanto, só uma narrativa.

Bruce levantou-se quase meio-dia, e isso porque Tony o acordou. Fazia algum tempo que Tony estava de pé, e finalmente decidira ir um pouco a torre Stark, para ambos trabalharem no laboratório. Após aquela noite tão turbulenta, tudo parecia normal, fora os beijos de bom dia e os olhares que ambos trocavam. Foram de carro até a torre e prosseguiram o dia trabalhando arduamente: parados e pensando.

O único gesto que as vezes faziam era para mudar alguns tubos de lugar. Tony como sempre, se cansou de todo aquele marasmo logo de início, mas não queria se divertir sem Bruce ao seu lado, e sabia que o outro não sairia dali tão cedo.

Enquanto calculava alguma porcentagem, Bruce percebeu Tony se aproximar, com uma cara de quem não queria nada. Coçava a barbicha, piscava os olhos, vinha se espreguiçando.

_Seja o que for que quer, Tony, estou ocupado._ele já avisou de antemão.

_Mas eu não fiz nada!_negou Tony, passando um braço por cima dos ombros do outro.

_Ainda._Bruce o encarou._Não acho uma boa idéia você ficar tão perto de mim assim...

_Não me quer por perto?_se assustou Tony.

_Claro que quero!_Bruce disse apressado._Mas... Tony Stark, saindo com um homem? Você vai ser muito assediado, e é capaz de alguma mulher querer me matar...

Tony pensou um bocado, e incrivelmente achou que Bruce tinha razão quanto aquilo.

_Mas não tem ninguém aqui, não se preocupe!_Bruce sentiu o abraço forte de Tony, e segurou os braços que o entrelaçavam.

_E se vier alguém?

_Jarvis avisa antes, ele sabe que gosto de privacidade.

_Mas e se...

_Bruce, porque você não se rende?

Tony lhe beijou uma orelha, e depois a outra, fazendo-o parar para suspirar por um momento.

_E se alguém lhe perguntar sobre nós?_insistiu Bruce.

_O que quer que eu diga?_Tony continuou a beijar o amigo, agora o pescoço, bem devagar, atiçando a criatividade de Bruce sobre o que poderiam a vir se tornar aqueles beijos.

_Você quem sabe, Tony... _Bruce até ia acrescentar o que gostaria de verdade: que Tony o chamasse de SEU, que tomasse posse dele, mas não foi tão longe. Parou por ali, pois com o jeito que o outro lhe segurava e lhe beijava, sabia que não poderia confiar em si próprio se Tony insistisse em possuí-lo ali mesmo.

_Senhor Stark, a senhorita Potts quer vê-lo._ouviu-se Jarvis dizer. Imediatamente Tony soltou Bruce, bem em tempo da porta se abrir e Pepper entrar com alguns papéis na mão.

Ela olhou de Tony para Bruce, e de Bruce para Tony, desconfiada.

_Então, Tony..._ela começou, mas Tony se debruçou na mesa de testes.

_Não a vi mais. Porque estava sumida, Pepper?

Bruce nesse momento sentiu-se invisível e desconfortável. E porque não, enciumado?

_Eu trabalho, Tony, e muito. E não apareceria se não fosse pelo trabalho.

_Não está mais braba comigo?

_Tony... Eu não estou braba com você, já disse, você faz o que quiser da sua vida._ela disse, se contendo.

_Mas eu falei a verdade, Pepper, quando você me deixou. _Tony olhou para Bruce._ Lembra, Bruce, a primeira vez que você dormiu na minha cama? Joguei bebida em você e te lambi o rosto, e a Pepper achou que fosse outra coisa.

Pepper olhou para Bruce esperançosa, e apesar de não saber o que havia acontecido realmente e o que fazer naquela situação, Bruce se deteve a confirmar com a cabeça.

_Só não sabia que tinha me lambido naquele dia!

_Então era verdade...?_perguntou Pepper.

_Sim, Pepper, eu sempre falo a verdade!_disse Tony impaciente.

_Vocês não estão juntos?_ela começou a ficar mais feliz ainda, e Bruce olhou para Tony com insegurança.

_O doutor é meu amigo, e companheiro de serviço. Só por isso que estamos sempre juntos, Pepper.

_Que bom, Tony, eu...! Me desculpe por achar...!_ela começou, mas Tony a interrompeu.

_Porém, Pepper, eu... Já estou em outra.

Pepper Potts ficou vermelha subitamente, pensando que só podia mesmo ser o Tony para lhe dizer aquilo na cara dura. Ao dizer isso, Tony segurou a mão de Bruce, discretamente, percebendo que ele estava tremendo, talvez nervoso por causa de tudo aquilo. Mal teve tempo de pensar, e Pepper lhe desferiu um tapa na cara, saindo furiosa, esquecendo de tudo que viera fazer ali em primeiro lugar. Tony puxou o maxilar para um lado e para o outro.

_Que tapa! ... Você está bem?_Bruce perguntou.

_Já levei surras maiores do que esta._ele disse simplesmente.

_Jarvis, não deixe mais ninguém entrar._pediu Bruce.

_Sim, doutor Banner._obedeceu Jarvis.

_Agora você já está dando ordens ao meu..._reclamava Tony, mas foi interrompido com um abraço forte e um beijo intenso. Depois de o receber muito bem, afastou Bruce, ainda meio tonto._O que foi isso?

_Pensei que você ia voltar com a Pepper..._falou Bruce, com sinceridade.

_Não enquanto não conquistá-lo.

_O que?_Bruce não entendeu._Me conquistar?

_Melhor dizendo, nem quando o conquistar, deixarei você.

_Você realmente pensa em me conquistar?_Bruce pegou no rosto de Tony, tendo uma indescritível sensação de que pela primeira vez Tony estava realmente se empenhando em um relacionamento.

_Penso. E embora eu não diga, você sabe porque._ele disse.

_Não acha que eu já fui conquistado?

_Não o bastante._Tony o puxou de volta para seus braços, o encarando sério._Você ainda não é meu por completo.

_Espero que não se trate apenas de sexo, Tony...

Tony ficou quieto por um momento, parecia que mastigava algumas palavras dentro da boca, e então aproximou o rosto do de Bruce e disse que o amava, antes de voltarem a se beijar apaixonadamente.

oOo O próximo capítulo é o final! ;D


	5. AVISO

oOo

Olá, desculpe a todos os leitores por meu atraso descomunal em postar o resto da fanfic. Agora que me livrei dos infortúnios e do que me incomodava, pude recomeçar a escrevê-la. Logo ficará pronta, e é um especial para o dia das bruxas. Pensei em postar ontem, mas os dias estão passando muito rápido e está difícil de acompanhar.

Obrigada a todos pela paciência, logo coloco o capítulo final!

oOo


	6. Chapter 5

oOo Feliz Halloween para todos! Demorei para escrever por muitas razões, inclusive provas que não acabavam mais, e alguns bloqueios criativos, por culpa de algumas pessoas, mas agora que tudo está bem novamente, tenho tempo para escrever... Então, ultimo capitulo sendo escrito 31 de outubro, dia especial para mim! oOo

Adotando um novo esquema de escrita, **B**ruce e **T**ony, se for o pensamento ou visão de um deles colocarei em negrito antes. Aproveitem a história!

ooo Desaparecimento de Tony ooo

**B:** Alguns dias correram normais, sem eles cruzarem com a Pepper, e com Bruce tendo um pouco mais de controle sobre Jarvis, e mais confiança de que seu relacionamento estava indo bem. Ele tentava ao máximo manter as mãos de Tony longe dele, mas por mais que conseguisse essa façanha, mal podia conter a si próprio quando o outro estava por perto. Respirações trocadas, beijos que deixavam a desejar, mãos bobas que deslizavam pelo corpo um do outro, tudo isso deixava Tony louco por mais, e Bruce sabia muito bem disso. Mesmo assim, ainda tinha um pouco de receio. Era da mania de Tony deixar todo o resto para lá e fazer só o que queria, mas ele não, ele pensava nas consequências. Sabia que a cada beijo que recebia, estava mais perto de ceder, mas nunca parecia a hora certa para aquilo.

Bruce também ficou receoso porque nesse meio tempo, ele e Tony haviam parado de sair juntos. Sua ideia, apesar de nada madura, era de que sexo estragaria a amizade entre os dois, isso se já não tivesse estragado. Cada vez que Tony aparecia no laboratório de noite, Bruce ficava lembrando-se dos momentos que haviam passado juntos, apenas como amigos. Claro que tudo aquilo se dissipava, mas ele bem que sentia falta de sair.

**T:** Tony se aproximou de Bruce pela manhã, e assistiu-o dormir. Não costumava acordar tão cedo, mas aquela era uma ocasião especial. Os dias que haviam se passado o deixaram com um par de dúvidas: A relação deles não havia esfriado, pelo contrário, estava mais quente do que nunca. Mas mesmo assim, ele não conseguia ir aos finalmentes com Bruce, o que o deixava descontente. Tony não era o tipo de cara que ficava mais do que um dia sem sexo, tendo alguém ao seu lado para isso. Mas não era realmente a falta de sexo que o incomodava, era o modo como Bruce o encarava, tocava seu corpo delicadamente, e de repente o puxava para beijos ardentes, para só então o empurrar com delicadeza de volta, o atiçando todo tempo. A outra coisa que incomodava Tony era que via em Bruce certa melancolia, e até aquele momento não conseguira descobrir por que.

No dia anterior a este em especial, Tony decidiu que era hora de parar e pensar sobre o que incomodava seu amigo. Recapitulou mentalmente toda a vez em que percebera aquele olhar, e reconectou com os dias anteriores em que ele parecia normal. Chegou à conclusão que o todo certinho doutor Banner havia ficado mal acostumado com festas, e por isso, pensara numa maneira perfeita de se divertirem, namorarem e não serem reconhecidos. Bruce talvez não tivesse problemas com isso, porém Tony sabia que seria reconhecido à distância como o Homem de Ferro. Maldita tinha sido a hora em que contou aquilo ao mundo, mas mesmo assim, a fama sempre o perseguira, aquilo não era novidade.

_Durma bem, Bruce..._ele tocou a testa do outro, e arrumou seus cabelos. Em seguida se espreguiçou e foi de carro ao seu destino, deixando apenas uma pequena pista ao seu amigo: Um calendário ao lado da cama.

**B: **Ao se acordar quase ao meio dia, Bruce perguntou a Tony onde ele estava, mas não recebeu resposta, mesmo procurando em toda parte da grande casa.

_Jarvis, você sabe onde foi o Tony?

O som que Jarvis fez de inicio parecia o pensamento de uma máquina, em seguida, ouviu-se resposta vinda de cima:

_Desculpe, doutor Banner, não sei onde o senhor Stark está.

Bruce teve um pressentimento de que Jarvis estava lhe mentindo. Mas porque Tony o programaria para aquilo?

_Ele saiu de casa?

Novamente Jarvis demorou para responder, como se estivesse perguntando à Tony em algum lugar como deveria proceder com aquele interrogatório.

_O senhor Stark saiu sem avisar aonde ia, e não consigo contato com ele. Ele não está com seu traje de Homem de Ferro.

_Jarvis, me reproduza a última coisa que ouviu Tony falar dentro desta casa._ Em um segundo, a voz de Tony ecoou das paredes, dizendo fracamente um "Durma bem, Bruce"._ Quando foi isso?

_Foi às sete da manhã, doutor Banner.

Bruce se assustou com o horário. O que Tony estaria fazendo acordado naquela hora? O mais estranho era ele ter sumido, sem deixar rastros. Bruce correu até onde ficavam as gravações das câmeras de segurança da casa, e rapidamente conseguiu localizar o quarto onde dormia às sete da manhã. Lá estava Tony, que se curvou sobre ele fazendo algo. Em seguida, se espreguiçou, pegou algo de dentro do casaco e colocou ao lado da cama, saindo em seguida do quarto.

_Como não vi isso?

Bruce voltou ao quarto, para se deparar com um calendário ao lado da cama. Pegou ele, pensativo, fazendo cálculos mentais, tentando descobrir algum tipo de padrão, alguma mensagem encoberta por aqueles números. Mas nada fazia sentido.

_Jarvis...

_Sim, doutor Banner?

_Que dia é hoje?

_Dia 31 de outubro.

_Alguma ocasião especial? _Rapidamente, Jarvis começou a listar eventos históricos, nascimentos e mortes de pessoas importantes. _Não, não... Quero dizer, algum feriado?

_O doutor procura um feriado que estejam comemorando aqui, ou prefere que eu liste os do mundo inteiro?

_Os daqui, Jarvis, por favor.

_Halloween, doutor Banner.

Bruce sentou-se na cama, olhando para o calendário pensativo. Mas não conseguia conectar os números, o feriado e nem o desaparecimento de Tony. A menos que ele estivesse pensando em comemorar o Halloween.

_Imagine, tão grande e pedindo doces nas portas..._Bruce se riu._Jarvis, Tony já participou de algum Halloween, alguma festa?

_Várias, doutor Banner.

_Fantasiado?

_Sim, doutor, as fantasias se encontram no armário, do lado esquerdo há uma abertura com um fundo falso, onde as guarda.

Bruce se levantou e foi procurar pelas fantasias no armário. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas talvez ele tivesse deixado alguma pista sobre seu paradeiro por ali. De qualquer forma, já tinha se passado algum tempo desde que saíra, provavelmente logo voltaria.

Mas foi uma surpresa o que encontrou, ou melhor, o que não encontrou, pois o armário estava vazio. Apenas tinha um terno pendurado, e no chão um pequeno envelope. Bruce pegou ligeiro e abriu para ler, pensando que havia alguma coisa importante escrita ali, mas era apenas o valor do terno escrito por uma letra desconhecida.

Procurou nos bolsos da roupa cara, com cuidado para não deixar nem um pedacinho sem busca. No fundo, encontrou algo, e trouxe até si revelando um pequeno papel amassado. Desamassou com cuidado e pode ler, agora sim um recado de Tony, dizendo:

"O que você esperava encontrar aqui, Bruce?" era como se ele pudesse ouvir a voz de zombaria de Tony com aquelas palavras.

_Está certo... Onde posso achá-lo, será?_falou consigo mesmo. Parou por um momento, pensou em perguntar a Jarvis onde teriam festas naquela noite, onde Tony comprava fantasias, onde tudo, mas não foi capaz de perguntar._Talvez ele queira fazer uma surpresa...

Dito isso, tentou levar seu dia adiante, sem trabalhar, apenas... Pensando no que aconteceria naquela noite. Almoçou brevemente, sem muita fome, e teve muito tempo para imaginar milhares de possibilidades sobre o que Tony estaria fazendo naquele momento. Apenas pela tarde, quando pegou no sono de tanto esperar, é que ouviu a porta se abrir. Saiu correndo para lá, e encontrou Tony chegando com uma aparência diferente. Bem, não era exatamente sua aparência, Bruce demorou um pouco olhando para seu corpo inteiro, para só então perceber, quando ele estava bem perto e falando coisas que ele não ouvia, que seu peito não estava brilhando.

_O que você fez esse tempo todo, boneca?_perguntou Tony, foi a primeira coisa que Bruce escutou.

_Eu que lhe pergunto, Tony... Onde estava, o que fez?

_Não se irritou com a boneca? Vou começar a lhe chamar assim._Tony sorriu, mas Bruce permaneceu sério._ Lhe preocupei de alguma forma?

_Não, apenas... Fiquei sem fazer nada, esperando você voltar.

_Bom saber que em minha ausência você vira um preguiçoso!

_Não, em sua ausência, não tenho motivos para fazer nada.

_Meio dramático. _Tony lhe segurou o rosto._Disse apenas frases com 'não', desde que cheguei. Você me ama?

Bruce teve que sorrir com aquela pergunta besta.

_Claro que sim, boneca de ferro.

A cara de indignação de Tony foi tão grande, que Bruce começou a se rir.

_Ok, nunca mais lhe chamo de boneca... Descobriu o que teremos hoje à noite?_perguntou Tony.

_Uma rapidinha?_Bruce disse rápido, imitando as tantas vezes que Tony havia lhe dito aquilo em perguntas importantes. Inclusive no trabalho.

_Ia ser bom, você quer mesmo?_disse ele, levando a sério no mesmo instante, e segurando Bruce pela cintura.

_Estava apenas lhe imitando, Tony..._Bruce se riu._Imagino que você quer comemorar o Halloween, porque não achei nenhuma mensagem perdida entre os números do calendário.

_Não sabia que você era numerologista e cientista da conspiração!

_Isso existe?_Bruce se assustou.

_Acho que não..._Tony deu de ombros._Mas então, está certo, consegui uma festa para irmos, depois de muito procurar.

_Festa, Tony? Que tipo?

_Uma festa para casais como nós, e mascarados, ninguém saberá quem somos.

_Não tenho fantasia..._Bruce disse, pensativo.

_Comprei algumas, por você. Tem algumas opções.

_Quais?

_Pode ir de Barbie Girl, de Cowboy Viado...

Novamente uma gargalhada por parte de Bruce.

_Ok, essas são as suas, e as minhas?

_Esperto. Veja lá no carro, aproveitamos e damos nossa rapidinha.

_Sim, senhor Stark!

Bruce acompanhou Tony até o carro, onde se deparou com lindas fantasias, e onde Tony se deparou com nenhuma rapidinha.

oOo

P.S.: Agora sim, o próximo capitulo é o último! Só espero não ter me perdido com todo esse tempo sem escrever. Me digam como ficou esse, por favor!  
O próximo vem aí.


	7. Chapter 6

oOo

Boa noite, meus caros leitores. Vou ter que lhes ser sincera, não gosto de terminar fanfics, por isso, espero que este final não fique ruim. Já não sei se o capitulo anterior condiz com o resto da história, estou com tudo em mente e não consigo colocar em palavras.

Vamos ver se hoje essa bodega sai!

oooxooo

[Bruce]

Me sentei, olhando para as fantasias que tinha escolhido. Nunca havia estado em uma festa a fantasia antes, e na verdade, só conseguia pensar que queria uma roupa justa, o bastante para arrancar olhares de Tony, daqueles que eu gostava de receber, mas que ao mesmo tempo me deixavam cheio de vergonha. As vezes ele parecia me despir com os olhos, a passo que quando eu estive nu com ele, parecia apenas me comer com os olhos. Apenas.

_Zorro._eu disse finalmente pra mim mesmo, pegando a fantasia e começando a me trocar. Quando estava calçando minhas botas, a porta do quarto se escancarou, e entrou Tony com o cabelo lambido cantando com a voz grossa:

_O fantasmaaaaaaaa da Ópera está aqui! Na sua menteeeeee... _ele se jogou contra mim, parecendo que estava bêbado, mas cheirava bem.

_O que diabos...? Tony, você é muito desafinado!_reclamei, mas achei a maior graça dele.

_Sou apenas um fantasma da sua mente, se você me escuta desafinado, sinal que você é quem está com problemas! _ele pegou o chapéu e colocou em minha cabeça, e em seguida ajudou-me a por a venda._Ficou bonita a fantasia...

_Você escolheu bem o meu número..._disse, de costas para ele, enquanto o sentia amarrar a venda e arrumar a capa atrás de mim.

_Nossos números são quase iguais!_de repente, senti sua mão na minha bunda.

_Ei, o que é isso, Tony?

_Apenas colocando suas calças no lugar!_ele respondeu rapidamente.

_Que lugar é esse, a sua mão?_me virei, abraçando-o. Ele parecia muito feliz, e isso me deixava mais do que satisfeito.

_Sim!_ele disse me encarando, de repente ficou sério e falou ao meu ouvido._Sua bunda me pertence...

_Devagar, fantasma..._eu o afastei um pouquinho, mas ele voltou para perto de mim e se atracou na minha orelha com beijos. Senti um enorme calor com aquela fantasia, e arrepios na barriga quando as mãos de Tony se agarraram firmemente à minha cintura._Tony... Calma...

_Hoje você não me escapa..._ouvi ele dizer, meu coração se encontrava acelerado, mas mesmo assim ainda consegui afastá-lo mais uma vez.

_Não vamos à festa?

Ele me olhou e sorriu.

_Claro, vamos lá!_tirou de dentro das vestes uma máscara branca que tapava meio rosto, e só então pareceu o Fantasma da Ópera completamente._Como estou?

_Parece Lon Chaney._respondi, ele fez uma careta.

_E você a recém foi descongelado, não? Vamos Zorro, a festa nos espera!

_Estou contigo, Fantasma._deixei-me ser levado para fora, e ao entrarmos no carro, Tony conduziu até um lugar bem diferente de todos que já havia me levado.

A festa era um lugar underground, os casais eram os mais incríveis que poderiam existir, desde personagens infantis, como Pernalonga e Patolino, até um casal que parecia ser o Homem de Ferro e o Capitão América – ao que ri muito, pois Tony fez uma cara feia para os dois. Mulheres também faziam parte, o mais incrível era uma Mulher Maravilha com a Alice no País das Maravilhas. Eu conversava com todos, estas mulheres em questão diziam que vieram fantasiadas das 'Maravilhas' que conheciam. Tony hora se entrosava, hora parecia conversar com um grupo distinto, o que me levou a achar que ele estava armando algo.

Já à noite, pouco antes de virar o dia, Tony chegou perto de mim e me convidou para um circulo de desafios que estava acontecendo em uma parte mais isolada da festa.

As luzes eram poucas, todos ainda estavam de máscara. A primeira coisa que me disseram quando cheguei foi que se eu entrasse na brincadeira, teria que aceitar o desafio que o outro casal nos faria. A ideia era de girar uma garrafa, o bico apontava para os desafortunados, e o fundo era quem iria aplicar o desafio. Valia de tudo.

Na roda, estava eu, Zorro, o Tony como Fantasma da Ópera, um casal de jovens que pareciam saídos de alguma convenção de animes, que se apresentaram como L e Kira, as mulheres Maravilhas também estavam lá, além de alguns poucos casais que não consegui identificar a fantasia. Os últimos a chegarem foram o Peter Pan com o Capitão Gancho, seguido de, ao que parece um casal amigo, Sininho com a Wendy.

O desafio começou, e por umas cinco rodadas, a coisa se mostrou séria. Os desafios iam desde nojentos, como cuspir um na boca do outro, até ousados demais. Alguns quase se comeram no meio da roda, e eu comecei a suar frio, para que não caísse em nós.

_Fantasma da Ópera, faça as vezes!_disseram ao Tony. Ele sorriu pra mim, e um turbilhão de emoções passou por meu corpo. Me senti fraquejar, mas não podia perder o controle naquele momento. Apertei a mão dele, e o incentivei a jogar.

_Está certo, lá vamos nós!

Tony girou a garrafa, e para mim pareceu uma eternidade. Ela fez quatro voltas, e a boca parou para o nosso lado. Não pude acreditar no azar, na verdade, acredito é que Tony fez de propósito.

_Ah, não!_eu me ouvi reclamar, o casal do outro lado, a Sininho e a Wendy, começaram a cochichar.

_Se quiser, saímos do jogo, Bruce..._ouvi Tony me falar ao pé do ouvido.

Achei que poderia ser uma boa ideia, eu tinha bebido a noite toda e me sentia um pouco descontrolado. E descontrole para mim não é nada bom.

_Ei, peraí, antes aceitem o nosso desafio!_disse a Sininho, ao ver que Tony estava se levantando.

_Mas acho que ele se sente mal, e...

_Não, estou bem. _me levantei e olhei para as meninas._Qual o desafio?

Elas então deram uma pequena risadinha, e tiraram de dentro das roupas dois comprimidos azuis.

_Isso é...?_Tony começou, mas Wendy o interrompeu.

_Viagra. Desafio-os a tomarem, ou tirarem toda a roupa diante de todos na sala!

Nesse minuto, não sei o que me deu. Talvez a bebida tenha me subido demais à cabeça, mas olhei pro Tony e vi que ele estava indeciso, então tive que tomar a frente.

_Manda!

_Tem certeza?_Tony me perguntou, eu peguei os comprimidos da mão da Sininho e coloquei os dois na boca, o que gerou comentários do tipo "Meu Deus, que loucura!" dos outros integrantes. Mas é claro que eu não ia tomar sozinho. Quando vi Tony abrir a boca para me dar um sermão, grudei um beijo na boca dele, sentindo um enorme alívio de poder fazer aquilo na frente de mais gente.

Mas o alivio não durou muito, pois pelo que entendi, Tony também aceitou o desafio. Quando me beijou de volta, senti que ambos engolimos o remédio, e imediatamente a sala começou a ficar muito, muito quente.

A gritaria foi tremenda, os integrantes da roda pareciam falar coisas que eu não entendia. Sentia o corpo todo de Tony tenso, colado ao meu. De repente, ele me soltou do beijo. Pegou-me pela mão e saímos tropeçando, sentindo nossos membros tão duros que não sabia nem como conseguia me movimentar. Passamos por todos da festa, que pareciam estar alheios aos fatos, e vi que ele me guiava para o banheiro. Parei na porta, e demorei um pouco para entrar, ao que ele me puxou pela cintura e pela nuca, e me convenceu com apenas um beijo.

Quem estava lá dentro saiu imediatamente, como se percebesse que a situação estava tensa. Tony abriu a porta do banheiro com violência e me empurrou pra dentro, fazendo questão de tocar meu corpo inteiro antes de começar a tentar me despir daquela fantasia.

Eu me sentia tão apavorado e cheio de desejos, que deixei que ele fizesse comigo o que quisesse. Tony agiu rápido, puxando a gola da fantasia e rasgando-a, deixando meus ombros despidos. Ele se atracou no meu pescoço com beijos molhados, seguidos de mordidas, que doeram no começo, mas depois se tornaram quase um carinho.

Agarrei-o pelos cabelos, desgrenhando-os, e arranquei-o de mim, para poder olhar seu rosto. Sua respiração estava tão forte quanto a minha, ele me apertou contra a parede, levando as mãos à minha bunda, e esfregando sua cintura na minha.

_Eu quero você, Bruce..._ele conseguiu dizer. Eu o beijei fortemente, tirei minhas mãos dele e tratei de ajudá-lo a tirar a minha calça. Ela estava apertada como nunca, e Tony não parava de mexer o corpo contra o meu, me estimulando. Mal consegui abaixar as calças, e Tony começou a tirar as próprias. Só mesmo assim ele largou de mim. Enquanto se despia, o ouvi resmungar algo como 'não temos lubrificante', ou foi mesmo apenas uma coisa de minha mente embriagada. O fato é que eu não ia deixar aquilo passar barato.

Peguei as mãos trêmulas de Tony e coloquei-as em minha cabeça, o deixando sem tempo de pensar antes de me ajoelhar à sua frente e colocar seu pênis inteiro para dentro da boca. Quanto mais eu o lambia, mais ouvia-o gemer, chupei devagar e Tony começou a socar as paredes. Aquilo me trouxe uma satisfação tremenda, e quando o deixei, pude ouvir um tom de lamentação em seu suspiro. Naquele momento, por alguns segundos, fiquei encarando Tony, jogado contra a porta do banheiro, com seu membro pulsante e bem lubrificado, ofegando.

Mordi os lábios e me virei calmamente. Infelizmente, Tony não foi tão calmo assim. Mal estava de costas para ele e o senti agarrar-se à minha bunda, e o seu membro entre as minhas pernas. Gemi alto, seu pênis extremamente duro pressionava minhas bolas, e fui obrigado a abrir mais as pernas, até não ter mais espaço no banheiro.

Senti as mãos de Tony passarem pelas minhas costas, onde com uma delas subiu um pouco mais e me agarrou pelo ombro, forçando-me para baixo, enquanto que a outra segurou-me forte pela cintura. Me ouvi respirar profundo quando senti seu pênis escorregando em volta do meu ânus, e entrando devagar. Fechei os olhos, e senti Tony indo e vindo mesmo ali no começo, e a cada vez que vinha, entrava mais em mim. Cerrei os dentes e me agarrei ao apoio da privada, enquanto Tony me penetrava completamente aos pouquinhos, me fazendo quase implorar para que viesse com tudo.

Quando estava todo dentro de mim, o senti parar. Arfei, procurando me recuperar daquele misto de dor e puro tesão.

_Eu falei que você seria meu hoje, Bruce..._ouvi Tony me dizer ao pé do ouvido. Eu sorri.

_Espero que isso não seja uma rapidinha, Tony.

Aquilo o atiçou de uma maneira que eu não esperava. Ele tirou a mão do meu ombro e me puxou pelos cabelos, me fazendo ficar na vertical com ele. A sensação que aquilo me trouxe era de que seu membro entrou mais ainda, e eu gemi alto. Com a outra mão que estava em minha cintura, ele me acariciou forte pela barriga, até chegar ao meu pênis, que segurou com força.

_Você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso..._ouvi ele me dizer, pude sentir sua respiração ao meu ouvido, seguido de beijos e carinho com os lábios.

_Venha com tudo, Tony..._ordenei, por fim, por não aguentar mais.

Parecia que era apenas aquilo que ele queria ouvir afinal. Me prensou contra a parede novamente e começou a me apertar, mais e mais, entrando mais do que eu imaginava que ele conseguiria. Gritei um pouco de dor, mas o ouvia me acalmar, com palavras doces em meu ouvido. Finalmente ele começou o vai e vém, e a cada estocada, eu via estrelas. Tony começou a me masturbar, e a morder minhas costas, com calma e com carinho. Logo a dor passou totalmente, e comecei a também ir de encontro a ele. Mexendo os quadris, quase que rebolando. Ouvia Tony falar ao meu ouvido como estava se sentindo, como eu era gostoso, e aquilo me deixou louco.

_Espera um pouco, Tony..._ele parou quando me ouviu falar. Eu o guiei com cuidado para que se sentasse na privada, sem me desgrudar dele, e ao sentar novamente vi estrelas. Tony colocou o corpo para trás e apenas me segurou pela bunda, separando minhas nádegas o máximo que conseguia. Comecei a cavalgar no colo dele, e a cada sentada, sentia mais perto o orgasmo.

Quando senti que estava vindo, coloquei meu corpo todo pra frente, tentando me segurar inutilmente na porta do banheiro. Tony veio mais para cima de mim e não parou, estocava cada vez mais forte, rosnava de tesão ao meu ouvido, minha cabeça rodava e meu coração dava enormes saltos. Até que não pude mais aguentar, senti meu corpo todo estremecer e parar, esporrando todo o chão do banheiro. Gemi profundamente mais ainda quando senti Tony vir dentro de mim, fechei os olhos e senti a fraqueza se apoderar de todo o meu corpo.

Senti o abraço forte do meu amado amigo, que agora me beijava a nuca delicadamente, tão esbaforido quanto eu. Por um momento, esqueci de tudo que acontecia a nossa volta, o mundo, os problemas, nossa condição de 'super heróis'... Ate o fato de que ele tinha rasgado as fantasias, e não teríamos como voltar para casa tão cedo. Só não pude me esquecer daquele sentimento tão grande que eu tinha por Tony, e que só naquele momento, tinha se demonstrado na sua forma mais forte.

Muito mais tarde, alguém entrou no banheiro. Foi quanto Tony pediu ajuda, para vestirmos alguma coisa e podermos sair dali sem ninguém nos reconhecer. Ajudaram de imediato, e logo pudemos entrar no carro e ir de volta para casa.

Me escorei no ombro de Tony, e suspirei.

_Bruce, você está bem?_ouvi ele me perguntar.

_Muito... Porque?

_Acho que os comprimidos eram placebos. Normalmente o efeito dura muito mais._disse ele, pensativo.

_Quer dizer que aquele era o efeito de alguma bebida?

_Bem..._ele parou no sinal, olhando para mim._Isso e porque você estava irresistível essa noite.

Olhei então novamente para a fantasia dele, e toquei em seu peito.

_Passei a manhã toda arrumando essa luz que sai do meu peito, não podia ir com ela em uma festa, por isso a chapa de ferro.

_Notei, quando tirou a fantasia... Bem bolado.

_Bruce?

_Sim, Tony, diga._fechei os olhos, e apreciei o momento em que ele voltou a dirigir o carro, e o vento batia em nós dois.

_Amo muito você._o ouvi dizer. Sorri, mesmo estando de olhos fechados.

_Também te amo, Tony.

oOo

Ok, esse foi o fim. Eu não gosto de finais, por isso, não sei se ficou bom. Era bem o que estava em minha mente, e eu não sei se me expressei direito, mas pelo menos, aí está o fim da história dos dois!

Espero que tenham gostado, e que comentem bastante sobre.

Beijos para todos!


End file.
